disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
W poszukiwaniu Utamu
W poszukiwaniu Utamu (The Search for Utamu) - ósmy odcinek serialu Lwia Straż. Fabuła Wszystko zaczyna się gdy Ono znajduje stado bawołów. Okazuje się że pasą się obok gejzeru który ma zaraz wybuchnąć. Lwia Straż nie zdąża ostrzec stado przed wybuchem i wystraszone bawoły rozbiegają się na wszystkie strony, straż biegnie za nimi by je uspokoić. Dzięki szybkości Fuli udaje się to, Kion chcę zrobić przerwę jednak wtedy słyszy wołanie o pomoc. Ptak wykorzystując swój wzrok dowiaduję się że to Małpiatki grozi im upadek z drzewa, młoda gepardzica znowu wyprzedza resztę i spieszy na pomoc po raz kolejny jej talent ratuje komuś życie. Młodzi obrońcy Lwiej Ziemi widzą zalane drzewa obok skały Bunga stwierdza że to oznacza porę deszczową i Utamu czyli najpyszniejsze robale. Jego plany powstrzymuje kolejne wołanie o pomoc okazuje się że to Serwal któremu też grozi upadek ale z klifu. Fuli znów postanawia działać w pojedynkę po brawurowej akcji po raz kolejny ratuje kogoś. Kion ma pretensję o to iż Fuli nie działa zespołowo i może się zmęczyć co osłabi całą straż. Młoda gepardzica twierdzi iż jej gatunek się nie męczy całą kłótnie przerywa Bunga który dalej chce znaleźć Utamu. Kion chcę by Fuli została i odpoczęła. Nie chętnie słucha polecenia lidera. Reszta wyrusza na poszukiwania młodą gepardzicę męczy bezczynność postanawia wyruszyć na polowanie. Reszta gwardii dochodzi do rozdwojenia dróg Bunga decyduje się iść za gnojarzami by odnaleźć swój przysmak. Tymczasem polowanie Fuli zostaje przerwane jakiś ptak prosi ją o pomoc. Dwa Oryksy biją się co zagraża gniazdom ptaków gdzie są ich jaja gepardzica od razu tam biegnie. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie reszta posuwa się powoli za gnojarzami Bunga opowiada im o tym jak zamieszkał z Timonem i Pumbą. Otóż gdy był mały nie znał swoich rodziców i żył sam raz gdy jadł zobaczył ich jak idą szukać wcześniej wspomnianych Utamu. Bunga stwierdza że są fajni i chce się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić by nie być samemu Timon jednak tak bardzo chce odnaleźć robale że każe mu spływać jednak młody ratel się nie przejmuje i idzie dalej za surykatką która chce się go pozbyć podstępem mówiąc iż pod kamieniem jest masa robali jednak szybki Bunga nie dał im szans na ucieczkę. Pumba prosi by został z nimi jednak Timon nie chce już nikogo wychowywać po Simbie. Niezrażony malec dalej się przymila Timon każe mu wleźć na drzewo by znalazł kolejne robaki z nadzieją że się wystraszy jednak czeka go rozczarowanie. Jednak przekonuję się do niego gdy ten znajduję dla nich upragnione Utamu wtedy go przygarniają i nadają mu imię. Od tej pory ratel zawsze w porze deszczowej im je przynosi. Okazuję się że gnojaki już sobie poszły na szczęście Bunga znajduje drzewo gdzie powinny być Utamu. Nie wiedzą że Fuli cały czas biegnie na pomoc ptakom wykończona gepardzica dociera na miejsce przegania oryksy. Gdy już ma odchodzić dopada ją zmęczenie i nie jest w stanie dalej iść widzą to sępy którę chcą wykorzystać jej brak sił i ją zaatakować. W tym czasie reszta przyjaciół dociera do drzewa Bunga wspina się na nie jednak jest ono spróchniałe gdy Beshte je przytrzymuje Ono widzi iż sępy nad czymś krążą wtedy to gałąź na której stał Bunga łamie się nic mu się nie dzieje ale traci on nadzieję na zdobycie Utamu ruszają zobaczyć co knują sępy. Złe ptaki zaczynają atak na bezbronną gepardzicę. Ono alarmuję straż o niebezpieczeństwie ich przyjaciółki wszyscy biegną na ratunek w ostatniej chwili odpędzają Sępy od Fuli. Kion używa na nich Ryku Pradawnych. Fuli dziękuję im za ratunek i przyznaję się do błędu Bunga jest jednak smutny z powodu braku dla swoich wujków Utamu. Gdy wszyscy dochodzą do miejsca gdzie Timon i Pumba czekają na swój przysmak Bunga mówi om o tym iż nie ma ich dla nich ci jednak go uspokajają tłumacząc mu że w ten dzień świętują nie dla Utamu lecz dlatego że tego dnia go poznali cała trójka ściska się. Okazuję się jednak iż w tym roku wujkowie go ubiegli i sami znaleźli ulubione robaki wszyscy świętują z radością. Piosenki "Utamu (piosenka)" "Hymn Sępów" Bohaterowie * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Timon * Pumba * Mzingo * Mwoga * Laini Ciekawostki * Początkowo ten odcinek miał nosić nazwę "Fuli Speeds Ahead" * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym nie ma standardowych napisów końcowych. Zamiast nich jest piosenka "Utamu" w wykonaniu wokalisty, a napisy są na tle zdjęć z Timonem, Pumbą i Bungą. Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Lwia Straż